The Moonlight Trilogy
by Kill4Life09
Summary: Jack is trying to win Kim's heart. This one-shot is filled with drama, romance, sex and trusted friendship.
1. Chapter 1 (The Beginining)

**The Moonlight Trilogy**

Fanfiction 2014 presents

February 1,2014 starts with Jack still trying to when Kim's heart and he is finally about to get his chance. "So Kim wanna go on a date with me" Jack said "Sorry Jack I'm busy" Kim said. "Busy doing what Kim" Jack said getting frustrated "Jack I am no telling you my business"

"It sounds like you don't even want to go out with me" Jack said angrily "Jack" Kim said "No I guest I was just wrong to ask the girl I like or even love on a date" Jack said walking away "Son what's wrong with you" Jack's Dad asked "Kim rejected me again" Jack said "Women are never easy son you know that" Jack's dad said "But I think I actually might love her"

"Eddie can I talk to you" Kim said "Sure what is it" Eddie said "Does Jack love me" Kim said "I don't know I mean I think he does why" "Cause he asked me out on a date" Kim said "You rejected him didn't you" Eddie said "Yeah" Kim said biting her hair "You Love him too" Eddie said ''Yes I love him too" "Kim said blushing "Then go tell him that" Eddie said.

February 6,2014 starts with the gang all come into the dojo to practice for the new match on Friday "Hey Jack" Kim said "What do you want now Kim did you come to reject me again" Jack said annoyed "Jack I'm sorry" Kim said "You know what just leave me alone" Jack said

Two Hours later Jack's is sleep having a dream about Kim "

Hey Jack" Kim said in a sexy and seductive voice" "Hey Kim what are you doing here" Jack asked confused "I'm here to show you a great time" Kim said walking over to Jack and sitting on his lap biting his ear" "You taste goood Jack" Kim said "Fuck" Jack said while he was getting a boner "I'm going to suck you so bad Jack" Kim said getting on he knees and pulling down Jack's pants and boxers making his dick fly up" "Suck It Baby" "Jack Jack JACK'' "Jack wake up its time to go" Rudy said.

"Fuck" Jack said getting up only to realize his boner and calms down a little

February 12,2014 starts with Kim getting ready to go to school walking with Jerry "You haven't told him you loved him didn't you" Jerry said "Who told YOU" Kim said angrily "Eddie" Jerry said "Damn" Kim said "Just tell him maybe you can finally lose your virginity to Jack" Jerry said "Shut the Fuck Up Jerry" Kim said "Hey just saying" Jerry said and started running "JERRY" Kim yelled'' "We need to talk " Kim and Jack said at the same time "I LOVE YOU" Jack and Kim were shocked to what they just said and ran to each other and Jack took Kim in his arm and Kissed her hard"

February 14,2014 "starts with Kim in Jack's room" "You ready Kim" Jack said as he lined himself up with his throbbing boner next to her pussy entrance "Go" Kim said Jack pushed himself in making him and Kim both groan Jack in pleasure and Kim in pain "Fuck baby you feel so good and wet" Jack groaned " "Fuck me harder Jack" Kim groaned "Fuck" Jack said as he started to fuck Kim Harder and Harder" Baby I'm about to..." Jack didn't get to finish as he started to cum deep into Kim's pussy "Fuck" Kim said as she also lost it Jack finished as his dick turned soft and pulled out of Kim "Happy Valentines Baby" Jack said and kissed Kim on her forehead.

June 8,2019

"Do you Jack take Kim to be your wife to love and to cherish" "I do" Jack said "Do you Kim take Jack to be your husband to love and to cherish" The preacher said "I do" Kim said "You may kiss the bride" The preacher said and Jack kissed Kim hard and proud.

Alternative ending

"Kim just stay there" Jack said "I'm fin..." Kim didn't finish as a car pulled out and almost hit her causing her to punch three windows out of the car "Kim stop your pregnant" Jack said to his pregnant wife. "Fuck you you ass..." Kim didn't finish as Jack covered her mouth picked her up and pulled her away. (THE END)(Review)


	2. Chapter 2 (Sequel Announcement)

Thanks for the good reviews and number of viewers a sequel was released on April 2, 2014 check out my profile Kill4life09 to find The Moonlight Trilogy 2


End file.
